


Milking It Up!

by AnzuNakadai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Cow, F/M, Growth, Hormonal Changes, Human, Lab Test, Milk, Milking, Moaning, Pain, Transformation, Udder Growth, Udders, Weight Gain, expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzuNakadai/pseuds/AnzuNakadai
Summary: Pandora is fresh out of college and is looking for a job. She sees that a science facility is doing some lab testing and that they needed volunteers. At first, Pandora wasn’t interested but then she saw how much they are willing to pay people when the testing was complete. Pandora needed this money to pay off her student loans. She signed up immediately. She finds her self hating milk after this experiment.





	1. Going Wrong

Pandora was staying with her parents until she was able to support herself. She was in dire need of a job to pay off her student loans. She graduated from college majoring in academics. Pandora was within the top ten of her class, and yet, she still can’t seem to find a place that she would like to start working at. Pandora didn’t have a problem for companies or schools asking her to work for them. She just didn’t want to work for them. Didn’t matter the pay raise or position. She just wasn’t interested in them. 

Pandora thought for awhile. She did need the money. Oh well, what could it do to hurt her if she tried out for this science stuff? Pandora called up the number. Pandora told the secretary her age, BMI, location, etc. The secretary told her to come tomorrow morning. The secretary said to Pandora that she would be testing a new pill that would affect the hormones. Pandora didn’t think much of it and just agreed with the lady. 

That night Pandora couldn’t sleep. She was excited to be getting the money, but she was a little worried that something might go wrong. Boy, she would be right on this one. She doesn’t know what's going to hit her. 

Pandora woke up this morning and ate a healthy breakfast. She checked the time and she saw that she is going to be late. Her eyes widen and she chugged the last of her milk and ran out the door. She speeds her way through town and got to the facility. Pandora ran inside and she had to stop to take a breather.

When she pulled her head back up she saw pure white everywhere. The room looked like it came out of those sci-fi films. The employees wore white and looked professional. Pandora walked up to the desk. 

“U-um excuse me.. Where d-”

The secretary looked up and interrupted Pandora with a shining smile. 

“You must me Pandora! Oh, sorry that I rudely interrupted you, dearie. You are a little late but that’s alright!” 

The lady looked back at the computer screen then back at Pandora handing her some papers.  
“These papers have everything that you need in order to continue. You will need to sign a few docs, but they are nothing bad. The docs just say whatever happens to you here you can’t sue us and what-on. Just go to the hall there on the left and the tenth door on the right. That’s where you will meet Dr. Handa.”

She smiled and turned back to the computer screen.

Pandora took the papers and shuffled down the hall. She looked at the door. 

Dr. M. Handa

Yep, this sure is the man. She gently knocked on the door. It was so quiet too, but the doc heard her little knocks. That’s when she heard his booming yet kind voice. 

“Come in! ”

Pandora opened the door and peeked her head in. His office was also white with some grey tones. Dr. Handa sat at his desk looking towards the door, mainly at Pandora. 

He chuckled. “No need to be shy dear, come in.” 

Pandora nervously laughed and walked in closing the door behind her. 

“Now if I’m not mistaken your name is Pandora, correct?”

Pandora sat in the soft chair in front of him. ‘O-oh yes, that’s me.” 

He chuckled again. “You must be nervous about this. I assure you it will go all smoothly.”

Pandora played with the papers in her hands. “Hehe.. yeah I think I am a little.”

Handa noticed the papers and his eyes widen. “Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! If you haven’t noticed, which I’m sure you did. I’m Dr. Mainly Handa, but do call me Dr. Handa.” 

Pandora nodded. “It’s nice to meet you Dr. Handa” She looked down at the papers and extended her arm out for him to see the documents. “I was told to give these papers I think to you.” 

Dr. Handa took the documents and read through them. Pandora was to be a test subject for the new hormone medicine. He adjusted his glasses. “Everything seems to be in place for you.” He continued to look at the documents. “I’m sure the secretary told you that will need to sign a few contracts. You can read through all of them if you wish to do so. Like she said if anything were to happen to know you can’t sue the company for anything.”   
Pandora nodded. “Yes, she did tell me that. And I will read through everything.” 

Dr. Handa smiled and pulled out the contracts. “Great, then shall we begin?” 

Pandora spent over an hour reading carefully and signing the contracts. 

Dr. Handa took the contracts and placed them in a folder. “This folder here holds all of the information that we have on you and these contracts. You will be placed in a white padded cell. Now don’t stress out over this. We have these rooms so that our volunteers feel safe. You will be staying overnight so that our team can monitor you to see if there are any side effects from the medication. You will be given a white jumpsuit. The suit is so that the room doesn’t get contaminated with outside germs. We will keep your belongings locked in a room and protected from anyone. Do you have any questions before we start the test?”

“I do have a few questions. Will I be given any kind of entertainment? Like can I bring my phone?” 

“As I said, we don’t want anything outside of the testing grounds. Your phone is out of the picture here. You will be given a few books to read and magazines to look over.” 

“I’m fine with books. I do enjoy some good reading. Now, will there be food? I haven’t had a good lunch yet.” She laughed a little. 

“Of course we will be serving food. The room also has a bathroom that’s within the room and it doesn’t hold and video or voice recording whatsoever.” 

Pandora sighed in relief. “I’m not a huge fan of being watched when I use the bathroom.”

“Any more questions before we leave?” 

Pandora though for a moment. “I don’t have anymore, I’m ready to go.”

“Perfect!” Dr. Handa stood up and opened the door for Pandora.

Pandora smiled. “Thank you, Dr. Handa.” 

“Your welcome Pandora.” 

They walked alongside each other to the testing room. Dr. Handa guided Pandora to a large grey heavy door. “This is where you will change. If you may, can you please hand over any bags or other personal items to me.”

Pandora gave her purse to Handa and removed her jewelry.   
“As I said, we promise to keep everything protected. When you are done changing leave your clothes in the room there. I’ll have someone take them and have them be cleaned for you when you leave tomorrow morning.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

Dr. Handa smiled and nodded. He closed the heavy door so that Pandora can change. 

When Pandora got done she sat on the bench and waited for Dr. Handa to come back. A speaker came on with a sharp pitch. Pandora covered her ears and groaned. 

There was tapping. “Is this thing on? ….. Hello Hello!?” 

“Yes, it's on! And it's fuckin loud!” 

“O-oOh! My bad!” The man adjusted the volume. “I’m sorry about that miss. We don’t get to use this speaker often so it tends to get out of tune. Ummmm… well, welcome to the test grounds! We are glad to have you as a test subject with us today! Today you will be taking a hormonal medication. This will change your hormones….. Uh, a lot. You may experience sweating, stomach ache, lower regions getting wet, etc. No need to worry about anything. We have a team always on standby if you happen to need any medical attention. We had positive test runs so far, so no need to worry. That black heavy door there has a little led light there. When it turns green you may enter and we can start the testing! Thank You for participating with us Pandora!” 

The speaker turned off. Pandora sighed and waited a little bit longer. The light turned green and Pandora pushed the door open. When she walked into the room the floor was softly padded. Dr. Handa wasn’t lying when he said the room was going to be padded. Pandora looked around the padded room. There was a large wooden bed off to the corner. Right next to the bed was a nightstand. Pandora walked over to the nightstand and saw a pill with a glass of milk. 

She thought why not have her drink water? The main theme of the building is white so she just thought that the milk was there to match the whiteness. She plopped the pill into her mouth and drank the milk to wash the pill down. 

Pandora looked around the room again. She saw a single camera in the corner, watching her every move. She looked at the bed and sat down on it. The bed creaked heavily. The creaking made her jump. She thought that she broke the bed, but the bed is still standing. It must be like this from all of the many different people sleeping on it. The mattress itself was soft and cool to the touch. 

Pandora got comfortable and snuggled within the sheets. A short nap wouldn’t hurt anything. 

Pandora woke up to a sudden sound of clicking and saw food coming out from the part of the wall right next to the bed. This must’ve been her lunch. She eyed the plate. She had a juicy steak, green beans, sweet carrots, corn, mash potatoes, and another glass of milk. This was lunch! It looks more of a dinner. She wasn’t going to complain though. 

She ate her meal in the quiet room. While Pandora was eating she did start to get hot. She unzipped the jumpsuit jacket and took it off. This must be one of the side effects of the pill. She ignored the heat building up while she ate. 

Half of her plate was finished when she started to pant. The heat was building up alright. Pandora thought that she was in a giant cooking oven. She drank the milk to see if it can cool her down. To her surprise, the milk did help out some, but she was still hot. Pandora lay back into bed and put her hands above her head. She started to feel pain at her temples and lower back. Pandora took off the jumpsuit pants since they were also the problem of the heat. She left the shorts on since she didn’t want her lower regions showing. Pandora went back under the sheets and closed her eyes. 

While Pandora was asleep her body started to change. Pandora has a nice slim athletic body with B size breasts. Her breasts noticeably started to grow incredibly large. Her nipples grew longer and wider and started to produce little sports of milk. Her ears also grew, the ears started to stretch out longer and droop. Her ears looked as of cow ears. Pandora whimper loudly in her sleep. 

The team that was watching her started to freak out. This wasn’t one of the side effects of the pill. Something is going wrong. The team called Dr.Handa to come down and watch this happen. Dr. Handa came running into the view room and looked at Pandora. He was shocked to see what is happening to her. 

He looked at the team and got angry. “I want to know what is causing this! We can’t let this continue anymore!” 

The team started to look at the computers and documents of what could be the cause of this. Dr. Handa watched in fear as Pandora’s body started to change. From his view, Pandora was laying in bed with the sheets everywhere. 

Her hands and arms started to grow out. Its as if someone was pumping air into arms. Her stomach started to bulge out slowly. For little tiny nipples started to grow from under her belly button. Her slim face followed suit with her stomach. Her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk. The four tiny nipples started to grow more into size. 

Pandora felt a sharp pain in her lower back again and shifted her position to her side. She slowly started to wake up and groaned. Her body started to get hot again. Her cheeks started to turn red from all of her hormones going crazy. Pandora felt the pain again and she closed her eyes tight as she moaned loudly. She felt something coming out of her tailbone. Her body shudders with a sudden jolt. Her butt has grown twice in size now. Pandora’s eyes shot open and she looked down to see what was happening to her. She started to panic. She looked all over her body. Her arms were larger than normal. Her flat stomach now looks like a beach ball. Her breasts are starting to block most of her view now. 

“Ehhghh.. What’s happening to me!” 

The speaker came on and it was Dr. Handa’s voice. “Pandora! Please try to remain calm! This wasn’t supposed to happen to you in the first place! There must’ve been a mix up with the pills or something. My team is trying to find a solution to the problem!” 

“D-Doctor! Please help me!” Pandora tried to lift herself but she was too scared to move. 

Handa was mortified to see Pandora in pain like this. How did this even happen to her, to begin with? 

Pandora then feels the pain travel up to her temples. She screamed in agony as horns were forming from her temples at a fast pace. Her breasts tripled in size. Her nipples grew the fastest as they were half as large as her head. Her breasts started to grow all around. They were past an H cup at this point. Did she moan in pleasure? Wait. Is she now enjoying this new feeling? She looked down and saw that her stomach has also grown to the size of her breasts. 

Dr. Handa Stood there in shock. She was turning into a cow. Pandora has the horns, ears, tail, and beginning of udders to show it all. He now knew what was happening to her. The milk they gave her was a special formula to turn people into half cows. With the hormonal pills and the milk. Dr. Handa fears that she might turn into a sex craving cow! 

The nipples below her belly button were growing at a pace too. Her skin color turned to a light pink around the four nipples. The nipples grew into the side to match up with her breast nipples. She felt a huge jolt in her stomach again, in a matter of seconds her stomach grew up and outwards like a cake begin cooked in an oven. Her stomach pushed her breasts to the sides since it grew so fast. Pandora’s breasts were now bigger than her head. 

Her udders were now a beautiful rosie color Pandora’s eyes were in the back of her head as she moaned in pleasure. Her stomach continued to grow at its fast pace. The bed started to creak dangerously. The bed was at its weight limit and crashed to the padded floor. Pandora’s entire body shook from the force and her large nipple spray gallons of milk everywhere. The milk got all over her breasts and the bed. 

Pandora kept moaning as her stomach continued to grow upwards. Her breasts still leaked out the milk. Her skin was showing pale pink spots forming. Pandora didn’t want to stay in bed any longer. She used her fat wobble arms to roll her off the bed. She landed on her stomach and breasts. Her stomach and breasts continued to grow. Her arms couldn't touch the floor anymore. She hugged at arms between her breasts and belly. She used her toes to move across the floor. 

Her vagina started to grow heat and got wet fast. Pandora moaned loudly. She continued with her moaning. After a bit of moaning, her moans turned into mooing. She was now mooing like a real cow. As she scooted on her stomach her breasts were leaving a trail of milk behind. Her udders were rubbing against the fabric floor. The floor was stimulating her nipples and making them perk out in growth. Pandora mooed in pleasure. 

Her udders grew in size from the stimulation. Pandora felt her stomach jolt again. She grew a little more, then that jolt went to her udders. Her udders sprayed gallons of milk everywhere. Pandora’s entire body shook from the gushing milk. She tried to move her feet but the milk from under her prevented her from moving. Her udders grew to match up with her stomach. She felt her feet leave the floor. She tried to move her feet back down but it was no good. She was now immobilized by her newly formed body. 

Dr. Handa was horrified. This beautiful young lady turned into a cow. “Someone needs to go help her right now!” 

Everyone on the team was quiet until one man stood up and raised his hand. “I’ll help her up sir!” The man ran out of the room and opened a door into the padded cell.

Dr. Handa wasn’t able to stop him. There were side effects when this milk is smelt. 

When the man entered the room. It had a sweet scent of strawberries. He saw Pandora there panting from all of the movement and heat. He walked over to her and smiled. 

“Now look at you all plumpie and full of milk..~” 

Pandora softly moaned with a mix of moo. “I-I.. neggh milk me…”

The man’s smile grew wider and laughed. “It’d be my pleasure, sweetheart!” 

He got behind Pandora and poked her udder nipples. She mooed softly from the touch. She was sensitive to touch. This was perfect for him. He got down on his knees and inhaled that sweet strawberry scent. His mine was going crazy. He wanted to get some of that milk. No, he needed to suck on those udders for that lovely milk. 

He aggressively bit one of her nipples and started to suck up the milk. Pandora mooed loudly in pleasure. The milk from her udder tasted sweet. He sucked up the milk faster to keep up the pace of the milk flow. 

Dr. Handa noticed that the man’s stomach started to grow in size. The faster her sucked, the faster his stomach grew. He sucked so much of Pandora’s milk that his hands and feet no longer felt ground. 

Dr. Handa had to fix this fast.


	2. Taken By Hand

Dr. Handa swiftly turned to his team.  
"If anyone else goes in there, you'll be looking like him next! When I find out who did this mix-up will be in huge trouble!"

Everyone kept silent. One little brave souls stepped forward and raised his hand meekly. "S-ssir, if we wear a form of hazmat suits with an oxygen tank then we should be able to help the lady.."

Dr. Handa listened carefully. He didn't want Pandora to turn into one of those cows.

"That sounds like the smartest thing I heard all day." He looked at everyone again. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's get those suits on and help her!" 

Everyone scrambled to go get the hazmat suits. Dr. Handa had to get Pandora out of the facility. She didn't deserve any of this. Someone in the milking department saw interest in her already. From what he has seen of the other cow girls, Pandora is the perfect test result. She is the biggest one yet. He has to get her at a reasonable human-looking shape again. 

He is going to demilk her, and he has to find an antidote of some kind that can reverse the changes. She will never be the same again. She'd still have the heavy milk in her. If he were to take her back to his house he could treat her whenever something went wrong. 

His thoughts came to a halt when his team came back. " Dr. Handa, what about the other one?" 

Handa looked at the man. He would never be normal again either. "Take him to the milking room. I'm sure Dr. Naio would be pleased with that one. He isn't done with his transformation yet."

Some of the men nodded their heads and they started to shove the growing man out of the room. 

It was now only Dr. Handa and what was left of his remaining team. "This one isn't going to the milking room. She is going to be demilked."

His team stays silent and they began to shove Pandora out of the room as well. Dr. Handa ran out ahead to bring a cart. 

The team had a heck of a time trying to lift her. Pandora whimpered as she no longer felt the ground. Dr. Handa felt horrible. How could he let this happen to her? 

"Everything is going to be alright Pandora. I will fix this." 

Pandora only groaned in response. 

She was carted down to the demilking room. The team slipped the cart from under Pandora and she was sitting on cool tiles. From the movement of the cart, milk sprayed everywhere. 

Dr. Handa turned to his team.

"Thank you, everyone, you were of great help. I will take care of everything here." 

Everyone left the room. Handa locked the door to the room. He knows that Dr. Naio is looking for Pandora as he thinks. Hands turned on the machines. He pulled out breast pumps. 

He walked over to Pandora with a pump in each hand. 

"Pandora, your gonna feel some suction on your breasts. I'm going to get as much milk out of you as much as I can." 

Pandora felt a super tight fit around both of her nipples. Her nipples were as large, if not larger than the breast pumps. Dr. Handa got the pumps on the best he could and pushed a button that had the pumps running. 

Pandora's eyes widen as she felt the tight sucking on her nipples. Dr. Handa went behind Pandora and took a look at her udders. There was a problem. There was only so much that the pumping machine can do and there were any more breast pumps. He thought of a few solutions. 

He starts milking her like a cow and gets milk everywhere  
He started sucking on one of her udder nipples and become a cow himself  
He finds the antidote to reverse the progress

He immediately thought of the last option. But he didn't want to get caught in Dr. Naio's lab stealing the not tested antidote. He had to get those papers somehow. His main focus is on helping Pandora. He'd also needed to find a way to get rid of the weight that she has gained. He didn't know how to fix that either. Dr. Handa came out of his thinking when he heard Pandora moaning loudly. 

He walked back in front of her and looked at her. 

"I am sorry about this. I promise you that I will get you out of here." 

Pandora looked down at him and moaned. 

"Mmmntt - thank ymmoooo.."

Pandora felt her breasts growing smaller again. She wiggled her feet, trying to touch the ground but her udder was still huge. 

Dr. Handa noticed Pandora with he struggling with her feet. He couldn't help himself but chuckle a little. He didn't know why he but he found it a little amusing. 

Handa secretly always had a thing for cow girls here at the facility. He'd always get to taste test the milk to see if it was any good. The milk itself was tested to see if it was safe to drink normally. The dark side of being a cow girl is that those girls never get to move an inch at all once their bodies are full of milk and fat. This happened because of Dr. Naio's dark fantasies. He ruined many young women's lives. Handa can access any of those women's files. He knew Dr. Naio looked at Pandora's. He would have made Pandora much bigger. He'd have her about the size of the padded testing room. Then he wouldn't need with the rest of those cow girls. What would he do with them? Probably kill them off. They are just animals to him. They aren't human anymore, they are mindless milking slaves. 

Pandora looked down and saw that her breasts we're down to a triple D. Her nipples weren't as big anymore but they were still at a decent length. They were longer than any other normal nipples. She tried to turn her head around to see Dr. Handa but couldn't thanks to her new weight. 

"Nnnmeehh D-dddd octor…" 

Dr. Handa heard Pandora's whimpers and ran over. He saw that her breasts went down fast. 

"This is great! Now we can use these on your udders." 

He quickly grasps the breasts pumps as they came off with a loud pop. Her breasts went limp but her nipples were still perky. 

"Now you might feel your body shaking suddenly by the force of the suction of these breast pumps. I'll be back here to monitor the progress." 

Pandora just hummed. Dr. Handa pushed the button again and Pandora entire body shook from the force of the pumps sucking her milk out from her udders. She moaned louder as her udders are easily stimulated. Dr. Handa saw that the pumps we're having a hard time trying to keep up with the milk. The milk was going into the pumps faster than what the pumps could pump out. This wasn't good. 

Dr. Handa also had to worry about her weight. He heard Pandora moans getting even louder. He also noticed that her vagina was a nice plump size. He got another idea. Maybe if he got me to cum, the cum could also be another method of "demilking" he won't know unless he tries. He got closer to her vagina. Her vagina was big enough for an entire human head to fit. 

He poked her vagina. Pandora's body shook a little from the touch. Dr. Handa pulled his right arm back and punched half of his arm into her cunt.

Pandora's body shook hard and her eyes widened. Whatever that was felt good to her. Her vagina was begging for attention all day. She screamed in pleasure. Her tongue rolled out as she kept getting fisted. Dr. Handa then added his left arm to add more to the mix. Pandora's body was shaking more. Her body shook like Jell-O. Pandora's moans now long gone turned into full-on screams of joy. Her body couldn't contact the cum anymore and gallons upon gallons of cum came out. Dr. Handa was covered from his head to chest in her cum. Her stomach noticeably dropped in feet. 

Pandora felt her feet touch the ground. She was in an odd position. Her butt and thighs we're still in the air. Her udders we're still huge. 

Dr. Handa started to enjoy hearing Pandora moaning. He had to keep her safe. She is too precious to him now. 

Pandora's stomach still had some roundness but her belly growth was mostly gone. She used her arms to lift herself some. This action startled Dr. Handa. Pandora put too much force with her arms and as she went back, she sat on top of her udders. Her butt saved her from falling backward. It was like she was sitting on top of a huge dick. She moaned as she felt the milk swishing around in her udders. 

"P-Pandora! Are you alright?" 

Pandora looked down at Dr. Hands and smiled. 

"I feel better than before, doctor..~"   
She purred.

Dr. Handa saw that Pandora was sinking to the floor faster from her udders. With her sitting on top of her udders, the weight from her being on top must be pushing the milk out faster. 

It wasn't long until Pandora had a beach ball-sized udder. Dr. Handa took off the breast pump on her udders. Pandora gasped and shuddered from the loss of suction. Pandora's mind is still hazy from the pleasure she got. 

Dr. Handa took off his hazmat suit but left his mask on. He gently wrapped his white lab coat around Pandora. Making sure to cover her entire body. Pandora looked at Dr. Handa with lustful eyes. He picked her up bridal style and ran out of the facility and put her in the back of his van. Handa sped home. 

Dr. Handa carried Pandora inside of his house. He sat Pandora on his couch. Pandora whimpered as she felt his touch leave her. 

"Doctor~" 

Handa turned around and looked at Pandora with her legs wide open. Those hormonal pills still must be in her system. 

"Pandora you need sleep.."

She whined again. 

"But I'm not tireddd…." 

She whined just like a child. 

Dr. Handa sighed and walked into his kitchen. He filled a glass with cold water and placed a dissolving sleeping pill. He walked back towards Pandora and gave her the glass. 

"This should make you feel better." Dr. Handa purred to her. He cringed on the inside. He had to do this just to get her to listen to him. 

Pandora giggled and drank the entire glass. Dr. Handa gave her a strong sleeping pill. He noticed that her eyelids began to drupe. Her body swayed to the right and she fell onto the couch. She was deep asleep now. Handa grabbed a blanket and covered her up. She shouldn't wake up until tomorrow later on in the evening. 

Dr. Handa went to work the next day like normally. He sat at his desk typing away silently in his office. He heard a loud knock coming from his door. This startled him and caused him to mess up his typing. He groaned in irritation. 

"Come in.." 

Dr. Naio opens the door and smirked. 

"Doctor Mainly Handa, you sound a little ticked off my friend. What seems to be the problem?" 

Handa's eyes widen when he heard Naio's voice. 

Dr. Naio laughed and stood in front of his desk. Playing with the little dog trinkets. 

"I seemed to have startled you, doctor, is there something on that wandering mind of yours?" 

Handa crossed his arms. 

"If you are here to waste my time you need to leave. I'm most likely not interested in hearing you or your ideas. As you can see I'm extremely busy and I would rather not be bothered." 

"Oohhh and that's where you are wrong Handa. I'm sure you want to hear me out on this just once. As if your job is on the line here." 

Handa froze and looked at Naio from the bottom of his glasses. 

"What do you want?" 

Naio just smiled and sat on top of his desk and pulled out his phone with the recordings of Pandora mostly in her bloated cow girl form. 

"As you can see you have something of mine that belongs to me, Handa. I didn't care for that bloated hunk of meat that you call a cow. I got rid of him. I'm interested in her. And I want her. I know your team helped you. Their jobs and lives are also on the line here too, just like you. As you can see I have no problem in turning them into that accident you gave me… But… there is something that you can do for me that can fix all of this.." 

Handa stares daggers at Naio. 

"If your thinking that I will hand her easily to you, you bet your old ass you are wrong. This is a young woman! You ruined her entire fucking life yesterday! I will do nothing of the sorts to her. I'm not giving her to yo so you can complete your six fantasies. Fantasize all you want of her. You aren't getting her."

Dr. Naio smirked again. 

"You can keep her if you want. But you aren't getting off the hook that easily. If you want your team and yourself along to be safe, I want you to record yourself having sex with her and drinking her milk as well." 

Dr. Handa eyes widened in fear. 

"H-her milk isn't even safe to consume! How am I to come into work if I can't move!?" 

Dr. Naio was enjoying seeing his fear. 

"I guess we'll find out if you do come into work tomorrow. If you don't then I'll have a team come to your house, take you and my prized girl back to our labs. I'm sure you'll make a great addition to the family. You have tonight to get this done. I'm expecting results in the morning. If you don't pick up your phone on the third call, I know to come and send a team out for you." 

Dr. Naio walked out of Handa's office. Handa sat there like a statue. He didn't know what to do. 

Dr. Hands didn't get back home until late that evening. When he walked through the door he heard whimpers from his bathroom. He dropped his stuff onto the ground and ran to his bathroom. He saw Pandora still in his lab coat on the floor, crying to where her breathing is out of rhythm. 

He got down to his knees and pulled Pandora into an embraced hug. Pandora's breath hitched and she looked up to see Dr. Handa. She hugged him back, tightly digging her nails into his back. 

"WWH--YYIAA!!" 

Dr. Handa cradled Pandora in his arms.

He and Pandora sat at his bed together. He explained everything to her and his deal with Dr. Naio. 

"S-so… this is all his fault?" 

Handa stops for a second before continuing talking. "Yes, this is his doing." 

He looked into Pandora's blue eyes. Her beautiful brown highlighted hair in a frizzed mess. 

"So basically… if I want to set this straight, I have to have sex with you and have a 50/50 chance to ruin your life?"

Dr. Hands nodded. "Yep, that's it." 

"I'll help you.." 

Handa froze. "W-wait what if your milk isn't safe?" 

Pandora laughed quietly. "Let's say I already tested it." 

Hands still kept frozen. "What do you mean?" 

"I tasted my own milk." 

Handa freaked out. "B-but that's your milk. A man on my team turned into a cow from drinking your milk." 

Pandora took a few minutes to remember what happened. 

"I have a theory. What if my milk affects those around me by how my mood is. Say, my milk will turn people into cows when I'm not myself and under a lustful spell or some other stupid thing. But when in reality I am wanting something, I'm still lustful but I'm myself. You understand me?" 

This was now starting to make sense. "Yes, I do see where you are coming from." 

Pandora smiled. " Then lest test my theory."

Handa turned on his camera and started recording. 

Handa walked over to Pandora and sat gently onto the bed. He stared down at her udders. 

Pandora saw him sitting there, looking at her udders. 

"It's alright, I promise." 

Handa went down and latched his mouth onto a nipple and began to suck. Pandora's head went back and she moaned softly. Handa used his free hand to rub her sides up and down gently. 

Pandora gasped and started moaning loudly, her eyes rolled back in her head as her pussy started to fill up with precum. Handa continued to do this until he reached the nub. Pandora continued to whimper while making pleasured moans, as he motions his hand to rub her clit.

Pandora bucked her hips into his hand begging for more of his touch. Handa slammed his fist into her cunt. Pandora’s eyes widen and she gasps loudly. The punch didn’t hurt her since Handa already fisted her like that yesterday. She came immediately. Handa huffed in her scent and sat up to pull her close to him. 

Pandora’s chest pressed again Handa’s chest. Handa blushes deeply and curled a piece of Pandora’s hair in his hand. Pandora took off his glasses. Handa’s vision became blurred but he could still make out the shape of Pandora. 

She smirked. “Let’s see how you can work your mouth this time. The first time was practice~”  
She guided Handa’s head to her udders and he latched onto one of the nipples and began to suckle once more. That’s when he felt the milk rushing in. He knew that Pandora wouldn’t make him into one. He just might have a little gut by the time it's over. 

He suckled for a good 10 minutes before Pandora pulled his head away gently. Handa looked at the camera and gave a shit-eating grin. 

Pandora smiled. “Do share this with Dr. Naio.”


	3. Screwed You Over

Pandora got up from the bed and turned off the camera. She looked at Handa and smiled. 

“I think he is gonna enjoy this one.” She walked back over and sat next to Handa. 

Handa sighed and wrapped himself within the sheets. Pandora watched him. After their little fun, he just went quiet. 

“Dr. Handa? Are you alright?” Pandora studied him carefully. 

Dr. Handa didn’t stir. “Mhnm..” 

Pandora huffed. She grabbed his glasses that were on the nightstand next to the bed and played around with them. 

“You know what you should do when you get to work tomorrow?” She didn’t receive any answer to her question. This bugged her and she spoke out again. 

“How about I go with you to work and I can rub the video in Dr. Naio’s face.” 

Handa scrambled out of the sheets and tried to stare at Pandora the best he could. 

“Are you crazy!? But I mean, It’s a great idea. I mean… I don’t trust him around. He did say that I could keep you. Implying you’re just an object.” 

Pandora finally got a reaction from him. She chuckled and held his glasses firm. 

“You know, I’d like to bust his ass but I won’t do that. I’m a ‘nice person.’ “ pandora held her thoughts for a moment. “Just sneak me in. Don’t go in how you normally would. And I would need some clothes. Because I have been wearing only your lab coat. I’d appreciate some clothes.” 

Handa grumbled again. He has never been married in his life at all. He doesn’t even have any women's clothes at his house. “I will find some clothes for you, only if you give me my glasses back. I’d like to see again.”

Handa’s hand was held out. Pandora placed his glasses in his hand. Dr. Handa adjusted his glasses to his liking and looked at Pandora. 

“If you're expecting some women clothing, I don’t have any here.” 

Pandora was shocked. She thought that Dr. Handa was married. He wasn’t a bad looking man either. He had slick black hair, pale skin but not sick pale, seemed to be in the late 20s beginning 30s, settle jawline, broad shoulders, slim and fit, etc. He did have a slim stomach until he drank some of her milk. He even has a nice house. His job must pay him well too. His office matches similarly to his house. Simple but yet shows a lot about the person. 

Handa searched through his closet. He had some old clothes from back within college days that he can’t wear anymore. He threw several t-shirts and basketball shorts on the best for her. Pandora tried on the given shirts. Most of the shirts were tight on her thanks to her new breasts. She got to the last shirt. She took a deep breath, hoping that the shirt would fit. To her surprise, it did fit. The shirt was still tight around her breasts but she wasn’t going to complain. She also had a heck of a time trying to wear basketball shorts. She didn’t know how to wear them thanks to her udders. 

Pandora sighed and threw the shorts to the floor in frustration. Handa heard Pandora huffing and getting angry. He turned his head and saw that she was having a hard time with his clothing. 

“I’m guessing the shorts don’t fit? 

Pandora stood up and jiggled her udders. “These fuckin milk sack is the problem!” She then grabbed her tail and waved it around as well. “And this!”

Handa didn’t know what to do. It's not like he could go out and buy her new clothes. As he recalled no clothing store made clothes for genetically altered humans. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well… this is all I got. Unless you wear the lab coat over you then you don’t have to worry about shorts.”

Pandora groaned again. “Doctor…”

Handa raised his hands in defense. “What am I to do? Yo- nehhh ughh….. Let’s just go to sleep. Your gonna have to go like that tomorrow. I can’t do anything else for you. Just get some rest.” 

Pandora crossed her arms and looked at Handa all over. “I’m sure you need clothes on too as well.”

Handa went inside his closet and changed into his pajamas. 

“Happy?”

Pandora nodded. “Very.”  
Handa awoke to the sound of his alarm. He had to wake up extra early if he wanted to surprise Dr. Naio. 

Pandora groaned loudly by hearing his annoying alarm. 

“Do you listen to that shit every morning?..” She sat up slowly and scratched her head. 

“Yes I do and if we want to get to my office we need to get.. Dressed..”

Now Handa knew what it felt like to being stared with daggered eyes. He did forget that Pandora couldn't wear normal clothes. 

He quickly got out of bed and got himself dressed. Pandora was sitting on the couch and was awaiting for Handa to get out of his room. She thought that women took forever in the bathroom with makeup and hair. Nope, she was wrong. Handa was in the bathroom for more than fifteen minutes. 

When Handa finally came out of his room, he looked like himself as Pandora would say. She truly doesn’t know what he looks like but he looked like his doctor self. 

‘What were you doing in that bathroom? Taking a shit?” 

Handa laughed saracitly. “No, I had to do my hair.” 

Pandora rolled her eyes and stood up. “Let’s go so that I can go fuckin knock Dr. Naio out.” 

Handa picked up his suitcase and was about to walk out the door when he bout forgot the camera. 

“W-wait! We are forgetting the camera!” 

Pandora sighed. “No, we aren’t.” She was waving the camera around in her hand. 

Dr. Handa sighed and finally walked out his door, locking it behind him. Thank god he didn’t have any nearby neighbors. Pandora could safely walk around outside without being watched. Dr. Handa unlocked his van and he drove to the science facility. 

Dr. Handa parked out in the back parking lot. Pandora walked up next to him. Dr. Handa grabbed her arm and covered her face with his suitcase. 

“H-hey what gives!”  
Dr. Handa was rushing her inside. “I don’t want you to be seen. We got to hurry if we don’t want to get caught.”

They rushed through the quiet white halls of the facility. Dr. Handa kept Pandora close to him as he unlocked his office door. 

He flew the door open and shoved Pandora inside before shutting the door quickly and locking it behind himself. Pandora growled and stood up. 

“Can you not fuckin shove me around! What gives doc?!”

Handa nervously sighed and sat Pandora in his chair. 

“I-I’m sorry Pandora. I just don’t want you to be taken by anyone. Let’s just wait until Dr. Naio comes.” 

The thing is that Dr. Naio didn’t come in until the facility opened at normal hours. Which was going to be another few hours. 

Pandora laid on the sofa. She was taking herself a nap as she listened to the sound of computer keys clicking away. Her peaceful nap ended when her stomach growled. Dr. Handa heard Pandora’s stomach growling and looked at her. 

“Hungry, Pandora?”

Pandora sat rubbing her eyes. “Y-yeah..”

Dr. Handa rolled his chair over to his mini-fridge. “I got some soup, mini pizzas, ic-

“I want a soup..”

“Alright, soup it is. What kind woul-

“Just pick one..” 

Dr. Handa went silent as he prepared Pandora some tomato soup. After a few minutes, a nice bowl of steaming tomato soup was made. Dr. Handa walked over to Pandora and sat the soup on the little table in front of the couch. 

“Be careful, it's a little hot.”

Pandora smelled the soup and sighed in relief. 

“Thank you, Dr. Handa.”

Dr. Handa nodded. “Your welcome Pandora. 

After Pandora at her soup, she went back to relaxing on the sofa. Dr. Handa placed the bowl in a basket to be washed later. He went back to typing at his computer. 

His mind began to wonder. Does he like Pandora just because she is a cow girl, or just to save her in general? Dr. Handa remembered where he did get turned on by how bloated she looked. He didn’t want to think much of that. He looked down at his small gut that was just formed last night. Pandora’s milk tasted sweet. The taste was as if it was flavored milk, like strawberries? 

Dr. Handa looked back at Pandora once more. “Pandora, I have a question for you.”

“What’s your question, Dr. Handa?” Pandora turned towards him.

“Would you mind if I were to drink from your udders again?” 

Pandora fully sat up and gave him a look. “You want to drink... From my udders, again?”

Pandora was confused by his question. Does he like the milk that she produced or something?

“I-I I guess…” 

She walked over to Dr. Handa and slowly unbuttoned the lab coat. Dr. Handa watched her every movement like she was some prized animal. Pandora got the last button undone and looked at Dr. Handa.

“Really?... Are my udders that fascinating to look at?”

Dr. Handa laughed nervously. 

“S-sorry, I guess it is that interesting to me.” 

Pandora thought. “Or.. you like my udders because they turned you on?”

Dr. Handa started freaking out.

Pandora smirked as she watched the doctor lose his marbles. 

“W-wait wait wait! Now it's not like that!..” He blushed deeply and got quiet. 

He had to be honest with her. He let out a sigh and looked at her in the eyes. 

“To be honest, I think your udders look gorgeous on you... And I do enjoy the taste of your milk.”

Pandora looked off to the side. 

“I-I’m flattered by your compliments, Dr. Handa.” 

Dr. Handa brought Pandora closer to him. Pandora froze and her eyes widen at him. 

“Just know, I won’t ever do anything to hurt you... And that I.. like for who you are.”

Pandora was dumbfounded. What was she to say to this man? Is he confessing his love for her, or is he just dumbfounded too?

“Dr. Handa, are you alright?” 

Dr. Handa laughed nervously. “Pandora, I- I’m not sure anymore..” He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

“I just don’t want you to ever be touched by Dr. Naio.”

There was a knock on the door. Both Pandora and Dr. Handa froze. 

“Who is it?” Dr. Handa said in a stern voice.

Dr. Naio froze on the other side of the door. How is Dr. Handa here? Shouldn’t he be a helpless blob at home, or what if he didn’t do as what he said last night? Dr. Naio smirked and walked right into his office. 

Dr. Naio froze once more. Not only did find Dr. Handa as normal he saw his prized jewel. The cow girl that Dr. Handa ruined for him. Dr. Naio walked over to Dr. Handa’s desk and slammed his hands down. This action both made the doctor and his little prized girl up.

“How are you still here?” Dr. Naio snarled at Dr. Handa. 

Pandora placed the camera in between the two doctors. Dr. Naio glared down to see a camera. He started to sweat bullets. 

“Now what’s this about?” 

Pandora crossed her arms and glared at Dr. Naio. 

“This is your ‘proof’ you so badly wanted. So go ahead. Take a good watch. I think you might enjoy my moans.” 

Dr. Naio turned the camera on and played the video. Lon’ behold Dr. Handa was sucking on those udders and no changing body. One thing he did enjoy was the view of Pandora’s body. She was gorgeous. No, she was more than that, she is a goddess! Her body is just perfect. Dr. Naio started to get erect from hearing her moans. 

Pandora swiped the camera from Dr. Naio. 

“Now is this enough proof? As you can see Dr. Handa is still here. The only thing he got from me is a gut.”

Dr. Naio laughed and sexually growled. 

“Indeed~ You seem to be right, my dear… But I’m still not done with you yet.”

Dr. Naio looked down at her udders. God, she was fuckin perfect. His erect started to become pronounced. Dr. Handa didn’t like how well this is going and he stood up and got in front of Pandora. 

“I believe you need to leave now, Dr. Naio. I did as you said. Now leave us and my team alone.”

Dr. Naio scuffed at Dr. Handa. “Yes, you are right Dr.Handa, but just know you aren’t off the hook yet.” 

Dr. Naio left his office and slammed the door behind him. Pandora sighed and crossed her arms. Dr. Handa turned around and saw that she wasn’t comfortable at all. 

“Are you alright Pandora?” Dr. Handa was concerned for her. 

“That man disgusted me! Did you see how he acted towards me!?” She started pacing back and forth. 

“You should’ve let me do the talking.”

“HE GOT A FUCKIN BONER IN FRONT OF ME! A FUCKIN BONER!!” 

The walls in the office do block out sound. But nobody said the walls were soundproof. People are probably being disturbed by her yells. 

Dr. Handa walked over to Pandora and hugged her. 

“It’s going to be alright. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get near us.”

Pandora hugged him back. Dr. Handa felt her udders touch him and he blushed. He pulled back from Pandora covering his mouth. His cheeks are a cute rosie blush. Pandora saw this and wondered why he was blushing so much. 

‘Why are you blushing?”

Dr. Handa didn’t say anything but then it clicked. She looked down and at her udders and sighed. 

“It’s my udders, isn’t it?

Dr. Handa made eye contact with Pandora. 

“Y-yes..”

Pandora sat on the sofa and spread her legs open. Dr. Handa’s blush grew deeper. 

“J-Just what are you doing?”

Pandora sighed again the laughed. 

“You wanted some milk, didn’t you?’

God bless Pandora. This woman was gonna be the death of Dr. Handa. 

He walked over to her and got on his knees in front of her. He looked at her udders and froze.   
Pandora sighed again and pressed his face against a nipple. 

“If you aren’t gonna drink anything I’m just gonna retake my offer.”

Dr. Handa latched onto a nipple and began to suckle. His fast action made Pandora yelp. Dr. Handa chuckled under his breath. 

Her milk still tasted sweet. Her milk was better than store named brands. Her milk would have milk companies running out of competition. 

Pandora started to blush as she watched Dr. Handa feed off of her. She feels like a mother right now feeding her only child. She bit a finger and looked to the side. 

Dr. Handa bit on her nipple and got a surprised squeak from Pandora. Dr. Handa enjoyed that reaction and continued to suckle.   
After a few good minutes, Dr. Handa left her nipple with a soft pop. He looked up at Pandora. She was a blushing mess. He started to laugh. Pandora saw him laughing and flared her cheeks out. 

“What’s so funny!”

Dr. Handa sat next to Pandora. “You of course.”

“Your an ass, you know that?”


	4. Small Special

Pandora and Dr. Handa were sitting on the couch together watching some shitty shows on the tv. Nothing special was going on or any crazy shit. To be honest, they both looked like zombies. 

Pandora gave out a loud sigh. Ever since that day, Pandora hasn’t been the same. She honestly wished she never visited that dam place. One thing she was glad about was meeting Dr. Handa. He saved her life. Even though she hasn’t changed back to normal, she still appreciates Dr. Handa. She looked over at him, he was in the same dull mood as she is. 

Dr. Handa noticed that Pandora was looking at him in the corner of his eye. Pandora looked away quickly before looking back at him. 

She just wants to feel something. Like a normal person again. 

Kinda hard for her to do that. It’s not fair to her. This was her story, but it had to be ruined because of some horny dumbfuck. She wants to go out and do things. Well, she can’t do that anymore. 

Dr. Handa was kind enough to go buy Pandora so clothes. She never was a smoker but she did ask Dr. Handa to get her a pack of cigs. Dr. Handa bought Pandora large loose clothes. Some are dressy looking, but they just look nice in general. Right now Pandora just looks like one of those hippies from the 70s. She has those off the shoulder long sleeve shirts, baggy sweatpants, and slippers. Let’s just say she looks like a drunk hippie that couldn’t try to dress nicely. 

Pandora got up from the couch and grabbed her cigs and walked up the stairs. Dr. Handa watched as she left the room. He couldn’t understand why she left. He knew that she doesn’t smoke, well not until now. 

Pandora stood on the rooftop. She took out a cig and lit it up. Pandora doesn’t know how to smoke. She only just watched people do it. Pandora watched as the cig burnt up. Watching the paper crumble away slowly had something pleasing about it. Oddly, Pandora felt at ease. Just being by herself and listening to nature, and this odd cigarette moment just seems right for just a few minutes. 

Dr. Handa left the couch to go in search of Pandora. He knew she went up the stairs, but he doesn't know where to. She had a room to herself with a balcony. He opened the door and popped his head in for a quick check. He saw through the glass sliding door that Pandora wasn’t there. He quickly walked out and ran up to the roof. He flew open the door in hopes that Pandora was there. 

Pandora whipped her head around to find Dr. Handa panting. His hair was a mess, glasses fogged up from the sudden temperature change, and he had a scared and worried appearance to his face. Pandora didn’t understand why he was like this. Dr. Handa quickly walked over to Pandora and paused himself. He wanted to reach out to her and hug her, but he stopped himself. Pandora saw this reaction and stepped forward. 

“You were worried about me... weren’t you?”

Dr. Handa watched her every movement and noticed the now almost non-smoked cig disappearing. He seemed lost in time. 

Pandora saw that he was starting to think too hard. She placed a hand on his shoulder which caused him to shudder. He stared at her. Why is he now having a hard time trying to answer a simple question? He was now confused and lost. He inhaled loudly and simply nodded. 

Pandora guided Dr. Handa back inside to his bedroom. They sat on his bed. Dr. Handa now noticed the faint smell of smoke from Pandora. 

He nervously laughed and ran his hand through his hair. “I-I’m sorry about that... I-

Pandora waved her hand dismissively. “You’re fine. I’m starting to figure you out little by little. I’m just wanting to know why you froze for so long back there?”

Dr. Handa looked at her and sighed. “It is that... I’m just worried about you. I want you to be as happy as you can be until we can get you…. Um fixed..”

Pandora smiled at Dr. Handa. Something about seeing her smile, it was pleasant. Dr. Handa pats her thigh. Pandora was puzzled at his sudden thigh patting. Why was he patting her? Dr. Handa looked at Pandora with a goofy smile. 

“S-sorry about that... Haha... I just want to let you know I care for you. I’m not good with this stuff, well... I haven’t had a girlfriend since med school. Which was a long time ago.”

Pandora knew that he wasn’t that old. Is he thinking that he is an old man already? She started to laugh and this caused Dr. Handa to become puzzled now. 

“You seriously think your that old?” 

“Well, I- Yes. I think I do actually.” 

Pandora sighed and rubbed her temples. “You gotta be fuckin kidding me..” 

“W-well! Am I to think of myself as a teen? Like you?”   
This set Pandora off. “You think I’m a fuckin teen! Just to let you know mr-I-know-how-to-live-and-shit give you a life update: I AM A YOUNG ADULT WOMAN!”

Pandora stood up and got into his face. “Maybe you are better off single.” 

Before Dr. Handa could say anything Pandora was already walking towards his door and slammed it shut behind her. Dr. Handa groaned and hid his face into his hands. He always takes things to literate. He isn’t good with love or this kind of feelings. He is good for caring for someone, but not in this kind of field. Maybe he is better off being alone. After he fixes Pandora’s problem he’d be alone again. 

~ time skip brought to you by expanding tit man ~

Pandora sat on the couch watching the television. She had nothing else better to do. She can’t chat with friends or family in fear that they are worried about her. She can always chat with random people online. She just can’t do video calls. To what business does she have to be taken with random people online? Its just bullshit. She has to wait until Dr. Handa gets back. She doesn’t know why she is waiting on him for. It's not like they are gonna go out on a date anytime soon. 

Dr. Handa came back later than usual. He didn’t see Pandora sitting at the couch. Well since she didn’t cook dinner, Dr. Handa thought that he could be nice and make them something small. He ran around his kitchen preparing for food. The room smelled like a ran down pasta shop. 

Dr. Handa decided to set the table to a romantic mood. The pasta was placed at each end of the table. This should please Pandora. On the table was a salad made with chicken, beef, and broccoli, dressed in olive oil and lemon and served with garlic-coriander sauce.

Dr. Handa knocked on Pandora’s door. “You awake Pandora? If you are... Um.. come downstairs wearing something nice. I made us a little dinner..”

After Pandora heard his footsteps fade. She decided she should get dressed and go down to see what he made. 

She was dressed in a short skirt and sat with her hand over her chest. Her large breasts jutted, and her smooth, pale legs were completely exposed.

The table was surrounded by wine glasses. They were covered in fresh flowers and they rested on top of each other. He was staring at Pandora, with a smile on his face.

She did indeed have been very attracted to Doctor Handa, but it had only been one night and that was what made her think that his attentions came from helping her. 

Pandora took a deep breath, before starting to move towards Dr. Handa. 

“So.. what is this?” Pandora looked at the table then back at him. 

“This is an apology from last night. I didn’t mean to upset you in any way. It.. wasn’t right of me to say such things…”

Pandora sighed. “No its more of my fault. I didn’t mean to say any of that, truly. I was just in the heat of the moment.” 

Dr. Handa waved his hand. “It's fine, let’s eat, shall we?” 

Pandora smiled. “Yes, I’m starving.”

They sat at the table quietly eating. Pandora still feels guilty. 

Dr. Handa looked across. Pandora still sat there eating quietly. “Are you alright? Still thinking about that?”

“Yeah, it’s still bothering me..” She played around with her salad. Her pasta was all gone. 

Dr. Handa stood up grabbing Pandora by the hand and leading her to the couch. 

“Let’s just chill. I can tell some stupid jokes if you wish.”

Pandora laughed a little. “Whatever you want to do.”

Dr. Handa turned the television on. “We can just chill, besides this “date” went great, huh?”

Pandora laughed again. “Your an ass, you know that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a friend that wanted me to write a story like this for her. I will be continue with story and add new updates shortly.


End file.
